


Drabble: Sick In Bed

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble to help my bestie Lillian feel better <3 Gryphon is worried about his mommy since she has a cold and is laid up in bed because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Sick In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me. 
> 
> Crowley & Gavin & all things Supernatural are not mine & do not belong to me.

Gryphon knew there was something wrong the second he got up that morning and Gavin placed him at the kitchen table. Gavin never got him up in the morning except when he greeted him at breakfast. Getting him up was mommy's job. And daddy was making him his oatmeal and eggs, something mommy did when it was rainy and cold out. But there was daddy dressed in his usual nice clothes, except his jacket and tie, wearing his white apron. And Gavin was setting the table. Where was mommy? Even the doggies presence sniffing around his feet and licking his hands and face couldn't help distract him. 

"Where's mamma?" Gryphon asked, not even wanting his sippy cup as Gavin filled it with milk. 

"Mommy's sick in bed. She's got a cold and didn't want to give it to you", Crowley turned around to give him his breakfast and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll be staying home today to look after you". 

Gryphon pondered this for a second and was very uninterested in his food. He just stared at it. 

"Gryph, you have to eat", Crowley sighed, kneeling down so he was eye level with him. 

"Want mama", Gryphon murmured quietly, his eyes downcast. He looked confused. Why was she sick? Couldn't daddy make her better? 

Crowley knew Gryphon wouldn't put up with anything today unless he saw his mother. "Tell you what, you finish your breakfast and we'll bring mommy tea and some soup so she can start feeling better", he suggested. 

Gryphon nodded slowly and started eating. 

Crowley looked to Gavin and Gavin tried to give him a reassuring look. They both knew it was out of Gryphon's routine when Meredith wasn't present. Gavin gave his father a "good luck" and went off to school while Crowley coaxed encouragement to his youngest to eat his breakfast. 

Gryphon wanted to share his food with his mommy and asked if he could bring it to her. Crowley smiled and decided it was a good idea. /"He just wants to help"/, Crowley chuckled to himself. 

Between the two of them, after about ten minutes, made a tray to bring upstairs. Gryphon went up ahead first and happily went to see how his mommy was feeling. Meredith was curled up in the blankets on her and Crowley's bed. Juliet was laying on the bed next to her, face licking hers and whining sadly. Crowley set the tray in his hands down on the nightstand and went over to wake up his wife. Meredith groaned with a cough while Gryphon climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to her, kneeling over her. 

"Mommy", He happily smiled. 

Meredith smiled tiredly and pulled her son into her arms and kissed him. "Hi sweetie", She smiled, "Mommy's not feeling well". 

This earned a /fix it dadda/ look at Crowley from the child. Crowley flinched slightly under his son's gaze as it resembled his mother's gaze a lot when she wanted to know why something was wrong. 

"Brought you some soup and tea, darling", Crowley smiled, leaning over and kissing against her temple. He protectively put a hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. 

Meredith softly laughed at him. "I'm fine. Just congested", she told him. 

"Mama sick? Why?" Gryphon asked. 

"Just a cold. Will be gone in a few hours", Meredith reassured him, caressing her son's cheek gently. 

Gryphon's lower lip trembled and he looked up at his father again. 

"Tell you what, why don't we let mommy eat and drink her tea and let Juliet make her feel better for a bit? We'll go play with the puppies and come and nap with her in an hour?" Crowley suggested picking up Gryphon. 

Gryphon thought it over for a second and nodded, "Juli-et will make you feel better", He decided. 

"Be good for daddy okay?" His mother smiled at him. 

Gryphon nodded and waved at her as he and his father left the room to let her rest. Crowley's plan to keep Gryphon occupied for an hour only lasted maybe thirty minutes. Gryphon played 'tag' with the puppies while he tried to work on some paper work and contracts brought up from hell. But Gryphon would get bored of anything he tried to do after five or so minutes. He kept going to stand in the hallway and look into the kitchen. Mommy usually started to make him lunch and get a snack ready for Gavin right around now. He popped his thumb into his mouth and stared at nothing in particular. He toddled back into the living room and went over to the table and tugged on his father's jacket, making Crowley stop for the fiftyth time or so. 

"Go see momma now?" Gryphon asked. 

The demon sighed. He knew saying "ten more minutes" wasn't going to go a long way. Crowley was missing his wife anyway and he was worrying over her even as he tried to work. He smiled and got up, "Alright. Break time. Let's go see how she's feeling", he picked his son up and they went upstairs. 

Meredith was asleep when they went in. Her soup had been eaten and her cup had been drained of its contents except some left over drags of tea. Juliet watched as Gryphon was put on the bed and curled up next to his mother to nap with her. Meredith woke up a little to smile at her son and wrap him in her arms safely before going back to sleep. Crowley kissed Meredith's forehead and stroked her hair. Her color was looking much better and he let out a sigh of relief. He could at least work up here and watch over her, it'd make himself feel better. All these years of being married and he still worried even from a room away from her. He chuckled at that fact and snapped his fingers, making his papers and contracts appear in his left hand. His red and black pens appear in his right. He sat down at the small table he'd set up in their bedroom so he could work while she slept and of course back when she'd been pregnant with Gryphon. He glanced over now and again and even his favorite hound was asleep next to his wife and son. Crowley took out his phone and snapped a picture of it before pocketing his phone again. Returning to work.


End file.
